Jar of Hearts
by Mila Pink
Summary: "Se lembra como você colocou de volta a luz nos meus olhos  Eu desejo que eu tivesse perdido a primeira vez que nos beijamos  Porque você quebrou todas suas promessas"


**_Pote de Corações._**

Meu nome Marlene MacKinnon. Morena, alta de olhos claros, verdes para ser mais exata. Magra, mas cheia de curvas. O que faz todos virarem a cabeça quando passo. Sou o que se pode dizer sedutora, e com alto estima invejável, sempre alegre, feliz, para cima. Mas, nem sempre foi assim. O que aconteceu? Ele. **Sirius Black.**

Um metro e oitenta. Bronzeado, olhos verdes encantadores. Ombros largos, pernas grossas, e braços fortes. Um deus grego, por assim dizer. Todas babam por ele. Ele passa dá uma piscadinha, um sorriso maroto e você cai babando. Tudo que você sonha em um homem. Principalmente entre quatro paredes. O problema? Ele é o maior galinha da escola.

Sempre fui muito cuidadosa com os meninos que ficava. Sempre escolhi a dedo, e só os melhores. Mas naquele dia, a paixão me pegou. Senti cada parte do meu corpo reagir a ele. Conhecemo-nos por meio de nossos amigos, ou quase isso. Naquela época, James Potter, outro deus, dizia amar minha melhor amiga, Lily Evans, mas ela nunca acreditou, por este ser outro galinha. Mas ele nunca desistiu.

**_I know I can't take one more step towards you_**

_Eu sei que não posso mais dar nenhum passo até você_

**_Cause all thats waiting is regret_**

_Porque tudo o que me espera é arrependimento_

**_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

_Você sabia que eu não sou mais seu fantasma?_

**_You lost the love I loved the most_**

_Você perdeu o amor que eu mais amei_

Era inicio de outono, as folhas caiam e o vento dava uma sensação gostosa de frio. Eu, Lily e Alice, outra amiga, loira de olhos castanhos e um pouco mais baixa que eu, estávamos de baixo de uma arvore perto do lago, quando eles chegaram. Os intitulados Marotos. Pregavam peças em todos, segundo eles, que mereciam, para eu era só uma forma de chamar atenção.

Compondo de Sirius Black, James Potter e Remus Lupin, loiro, alto, olhos mel e um corpo sarado, os Marotos são o sonho de qualquer garota, mas muito galinhas, perversos em suas brincadeiras. Famosos por onde andavam. Era o topo da escola. Todos os conheciam, todos os idolatravam. Até nós, mesmo que secretamente. Não vou negar, eles são um pedaço da tentação. Um ótimo mau caminho a se trilhar.

Eles vinham com aquele olhar sedutor, pronto para dar o bote. Se você olhar muito em seus olhos, se perde e é capaz de nunca mais se encontrar. Quando chegaram perto de nós. Lily retesou-se, Alice sorriu e eu os olhei com desdém. Afinal não podia dar outro sentimento se não esse a eles. Que tanto nos cercam.

**_I learned to live, half alive_**

_Eu aprendi a viver, metade vivo_

**_And now you want me one more time_**

_E agora você me quer mais uma vez_

James foi logo sentar ao lado de Lily fazendo juras de amor. Que ela apenas revirava os olhos, nesta época ela já gostava dele, mas virou algo comum, quase de praxe ela recusar seus convites. Remus apenas sorriu e começou um papo cabeça com Alice.

Mas o que mais chamou atenção foi ele. Black. Tentador demais para uma pessoa só. Merlin não foi justo quando deu tanta beleza a um único ser. Ele sentou do meu lado, apoiou-se na arvore e me olhou. Tão intensamente que não duvidava nada que estivesse nua ali mesmo. Como se todos meus segredos fossem revelados apenas com seu olhar. Senti-me _quase _corar. Algo inédito.

Levantei, dei uma desculpa qualquer e sai. Fugi de seu olhar, de sua presença, dos sentimentos que despertava em mim. Nunca fui capaz de dizer "eu te amo" a alguém, sempre terminei com eles antes de ter que dizer algo assim.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**

_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_

**_Collecting a jar of hearts_**

_Coletando um pote de corações_

Logo o tempo passou, eu continuei fugindo, nem ao menos dava chances de algo ocorrer entre nós. Sempre que algo conspirava para que ficássemos sozinhos e dava um jeito de sair de fininho, sem nem ao menos que percebesse. Mas no fundo sabia que evitada o inevitável, e ele também sabia, que mais cedo ou mais tarde não conseguiria mais fugir e foi o que aconteceu.

Depois de meses fugindo, ele me segurou, levou até uma parte mais afastada de todos me colocando contra a parede e me beijando. E naquele momento não pude evitar o estrago já estava feito, e nada poderia ser dito ou feito. Estava assinando minha perdição, meu erro mais tentador.

O beijo começou simples, apenas ele tentando fazer com que cedesse. No momento que cedi, o beijo se tornou caloroso, mãos foram em busca do outro. Caricias trocadas, gemidos soltos e sentimentos descompassados. Roupas caiam no chão. Quando me dei conta que estava fazendo o empurrei e com toda dignidade que pude sai dali. Mesmo que desejando ter terminado aquilo que quase aconteceu.

**_Tearing love apart_**

_Rasgando o amor no meio_

**_You're gonna catch a cold_**

_Você vai ficar resfriado_

**_From the ice inside your soul_**

_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_

**_So don't come back for me_**

_Portanto, não volte para mim_

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você pensa que é?_

Não foi preciso mais que dois encontros assim, puxada a algum lugar desconhecido, beijos quentes, mãos agitadas, e roupas caindo, para que me apaixonasse. Algo realmente inevitável. Passamos para um nível diferente. Ele não saia com ninguém. Eu o evitava em publico, mas tínhamos encontros eletrizantes.

Na frente de todos parecíamos pessoas que se odiavam, por trás trazíamos uma paixão quase desenfreada. Naqueles momentos só existia a nós, e a mais ninguém. Tudo se resumia em nós dois, e nossos corpos unidos. Foi a primeira vez que disse **_eu te amo._**

Hoje vejo o meu erro, doei-me demais, esperava demais. Tive expectativas que não condiziam com a situação e foi agravada com o tempo.

**_I hear you're asking all around_**

_Eu escuto você perguntando por toda parte_

**_If I am anywhere to be found_**

_Se eu estou em algum lugar para ser achada_

**_But I have grown too strong_**

_Mas eu cresci muito forte_

**_To ever fall back in your arms_**

_Para voltar para os seus braços_

Um dia antes do feriado do Natal, passei mal. Senti-me enjoada. Tonta, e sem forças. Fui até a enfermaria com medo de algo grave. Fazia um tempo que já passava mal, mas naquele dia foi pior. Fui até a enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção. E ela revelou o que mais temia. Estava grávida.

Chorando mais do que deveria contei as meninas, que me apoiaram sem nem ao menos ouvir duas vezes. Choramos de alegria. Naquele momento nada poderia estragar nossa felicidade. Já fazíamos planos. Só que tudo mudou.

No momento em que Black soube da notícia, ficou branco e depois perguntou quem era o pai.

_"- Quem é o pai? Você me traiu foi isso? Não posso acreditar! Nunca mais olhe na minha cara. Não esperava isso de você _MacKinnon._"_

Com essas lindas palavras me senti péssima, nunca imaginei que ele seria tão baixo. Fiquei mal, as meninas passaram o feriado me consolando, mas nem suas palavras de conforto ajudaram. Nada faria com que essa dor passasse. Fui tola ao confiar nele. Em achar que seria para sempre. Contos de fadas não existem e o meu durou pouco. E a realidade bateu na porta, quando o vi com outra em pleno salão, dizendo-se namorados.

**_I've learned to live, half alive_**

_Eu aprendi a viver, metade viva_

**_And now you want me one more time_**

_E agora você me quer mais uma vez_

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_

Passaram-se dois meses, Black nem olhava em minha cara. Deprimida e sem saber o que fazer. Pedi transferência para outra escola, onde ficaria longe dele, longe de tudo o que vivemos de tudo que me fez mal.

Como ótimas amigas, Lily e Alice foram comigo. Fomos para frança. Onde me fortaleci. Demorou, mas consegui. Mudei de atitude, parei de chorar e jogar a culpa no mundo. A culpa foi minha e somente minha. Lily antes de irmos embora começou a namorar James, e se sendo assim, mantiveram-se em contato. James iria vir nos visitar nas férias. Sem os Marotos, já que não podia nem ouvir no nome de um deles.

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**

_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_

**_Collecting a jar of hearts_**

_Coletando um pote de corações_

**_Tearing love apart_**

_Rasgando o amor no meio_

**_You're gonna catch a cold_**

_Você vai ficar resfriado_

**_From the ice inside your soul_**

_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_

Meses se passaram, tive uma linda menina, de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes encantadores. Mabelle. Minha pequena Belle, tão intensa. Alice logo após ter terminado a escola, voltou a Londres e se casou com Frank. Lily permaneceu comigo por um bom tempo, cuidando de nós duas. Madrinha de Belle fez de tudo para que nos reerguêssemos.

E olhando para a criatura mais linda que já vi, resolvi lutar por nós. Formei-me em auror. Junto de Lily. Comecei a trabalhar no Ministério, e Lily casou-se com James. Nesse casamento que as coisas saíram do controle.

**_So don't come back for me_**

_Portanto, não volte para mim_

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você pensa que é?_

Não havia como evitar o encontro. Ele sendo o melhor amigo do noivo, e eu sendo a melhor amiga da noiva não havia como evitar o encontro terrível. Belle estava com dois anos. Linda. Os cabelos até abaixo do ombro. Ondulados, pretos. A pele branca, com as bochechas coradas. Com um ar delicado, mas um olhar maroto. Linda como dama de honra. Em seu vestido rosa bebê. Um charme.

Entrou linda, como uma princesa, chamando a atenção de todos por sua beleza. Principalmente a dele. Com olhos arregalados, e boca escancarada, Black não desviou o olhar um minuto de Belle. Ela nem ligou, já acostumada com olhares para si.

Uma cerimônia belíssima. O depois que foi o inevitável. O confronto.

**_It took so long just to feel alright_**

_Levou tanto tempo para eu me sentir bem_

**_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**

_Se lembra como você colocou de volta a luz nos meus olhos_

**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**

_Eu desejo que eu tivesse perdido a primeira vez que nos beijamos_

Estava numa mesa com Belle, dando um pedaço de bolo, quando ela viu Lily indo a seu encontro. Enquanto as duas dançavam, ele veio a meu encontro. Como um lobo a espreita, apenas esperando o momento certo.

_- Acho que temos que conversar._

_- Não tenho nada a dizer, nem a escutar._

_- Pois eu acho que sim. Ela é minha filha!_

_- Agora é sua filha? Porque há três anos ela não era nada. E vai continuar assim, você não tem direito nenhum sobre ela. Quem você pensa que é?_

_- O pai dela._

_- Demorou demais para assumir._

Falei o mais fria possível, saindo de perto e o deixando com cara de tacho. Fui de encontro a Lily e Belle e dançamos as três, como antigamente. Como Lily iria mudar para Londres, e Belle não conseguiria ficar longe da madrinha, resolvemos mudar com ela. Recebi uma proposta irrecusável do ministério, comprei um apartamento e nos mudamos.

**_Cause you broke all your promises_**

_Porque você quebrou todas suas promessas_

**_And now you're back_**

_E agora você está de volta_

**_You don't get to get me back_**

_E não vai me ter de volta_

Os anos passando, Belle crescendo, Black sempre por perto rondando. Lily engravidou, assim como Alice. As duas tendo meninos. Harry e Neville. Belle nunca teve vontade de conhecer o pai. Na idade que tinha consciência para saber a verdade contei toda a ela.

Ela é ciente de quem é o pai. Mas não ligou, agia de forma indiferente a ele. E eu não pude deixar de ficar aliviada. Sempre fiquei com medo de ela me trocar pelo pai. Mas não aconteceu. E a cada ano, ia ficando mais linda e cativante.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_

**_Running around leaving scars_**

_Correndo por aí deixando cicatrizes_

**_Collecting a jar of hearts_**

_Coletando um pote de corações_

**_And tearing love apart_**

_Rasgando o amor no meio_

**_You're gonna catch a cold_**

_Você vai ficar resfriado_

Um dia fui designada a uma missão na Austrália. Não queria deixar Belle, mas Lily me incentivou a ir, e Belle também. Com pesar no coração a deixei e segui até a Austrália. Levei um mês para completar a missão. Nesse mês conheci Enzo. Loiro, olhos verdes, alto, porte atlético, sonho de qualquer mulher. Tão oposto ao outro.

Deixei-me encantar novamente. E ali com Enzo pude sentir novamente alegria, voltei a ser aquela mulher. Antes de ir me pediu em namoro, e eu aceitei. Ele ficaria mais um tempo na Austrália, e depois seguiria para Londres. O deixei e fui buscar meu bebê.

Chegando a Londres, contei tudo a Lily, estava radiante. Estava em êxtase. Forte, destemida e amada. Senti como se nada pudesse me abalar. Mas estava errada novamente. Sirius estava em casa, e escutou tudo. Ele só me olhou, e nesse olhar pude ver que estava quebrado. Suas esperanças morriam ali.

**_From the ice inside your soul_**

_Do gelo dentro de sua alma_

**_So don't come back for me_**

_Portanto, não volte para mim_

**_Don't come back at all_**

_Não volte para todos nós_

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_

Ele saiu, e nunca mais o vi. Não pude evitar que meu coração sangrasse, ele foi e é uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Meu primeiro amor. Mas não deu valor e perdeu. Perdeu-me, perdeu a filha, nosso amor, e sua família. Nunca mais o vi. Nem soube de nada. Sei que visita Belle com freqüência. Ela o aceitou como pai. Mas só. Sem esperanças de sermos uma família.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_

**_Who do you think you are?_**

_Quem você acha que é?_


End file.
